This invention relates to a rotary hydraulic device of variable capacity.
There are known devices in which the rotor is shifted axially and is in constant engagement with a stationary part.
There are also known devices in which movable elements having an imposed path are in direct engagement with an axial motion rotor element.
Further, there are known devices in which movable bosses come to meet vanes having an imposed path or not.
Finally, there is known a device in which translatable vanes having an imposed path cooperate with means for deriving fluid.
The device according to the invention is of the type of the generation of devices developed by the Applicants as for example, in Ser. No. 201,935, filed Oct. 29, 1980, by the Applicants, comprising axially slidable vanes being disposed in alignment in rotor housings, each of said vanes being applied constantly and totally on a continuous stator bottom surface, which may be cycloidal and can be deformed to present rectilinear zones or recesses suitable for the operation of the device. The intermediary space between the rotor and stator has a circularly variable longitudinal axial interval partly defined by said continuous stator bottom surface of a constant width and which is single for a given set of vanes.
According to one of the devices of such generation of devices developed by the Applicants in the aforementioned application, the axially slidable vanes are arranged in pairs in rotor housings on either side of a central stator part, the recesses being opposed to one another back-to-back on either side of said central stator part and made thereon, and the vanes coming closer to one another to be applied to the continuous bottom surfaces having recesses therein of said stator part biased against these surfaces by spring or other means.
According to another device from said generation of devices, a central stator part, having bottom surfaces provided on either side of a symmetrical axis, is made integrally with a stationary shaft portion and the rotor is mounted as a cage about the stator.